villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dickie Thurman
Dickie Thurman is the main antagonist of the 2000 Black Comedy film Me, Myself & Irene. He is a professional golf player and Irene Waters' boyfriend, until he betrays her and leading her into an accident that never occurred. She dumps Dickie while he sues her for criminal record and sends a belligerent conspiracy manhunt for her. He is portrayed by Daniel Greene. Biography He is first seen playing golf with his partners and having fun. In the meantime, he gets a call from Irene at the police station, telling him that he has led her into a false incident where she must drive all the way from Rhode Island to New York to solve the problem. She also dumps him for his unfortunate behavior, although he says otherwise and determines gleefully to resume being in her life. During an evening party, Dickie and his right-hand discuss about the events he had with her. He starts to tell his right-hand about the false corruption she was put under by Thurman, and Thurman's right-hand informs him that the case is imminent and they are on the brink of execution, unless they capture or kill her for their own good. Irene is favored to be escorted to New York, by exonerated police-sergeant Charlie Baileygates, who is suffering from personality disorder (with the other one being his archenemy Hank Evans). Irene is under much trouble and grievance during the conflict, with bandits hunting both her and Charlie/Hank. Dickie catches up to Waters on a train, where'd she been sleeping with Hank, unbeknownst to her. Thurman coerces her to come with him in silence. However, Hank intervenes and pugnaciously battles the gangster, but ends up being bashed in the head with his handgun. Irene saves him by knocking Dickie out with a dildo and flees the train before Dickie could awaken. Charlie and Irene are forced to disguise themselves in order to keep themselves save from Dickie's men. Tragically the train where Hank and Irene slept on, arrives and Dickie arrives and realizes Irene's face, due to her disguise. He abducts her and leads her to a crumbling bridge to kill her. Hank tries to convince Charlie to abandon her and get on with life, but Charlie quickly nullifies Hank that Charlie is Charlie, and Hank Evans is diminished to his demise for good. But Charlie is too benign to convince Dickie to drop his gun and release Irene. And it leads him into getting his thumb blown off. Thurman then prepares to kill both Baileygates and Waters, but is too late as Whitey (one of Charlie's friends) tosses a dart at Dickie, impaling him in the back and killing him. Personality Thurman is a uppity, insolent, loutish, manipulative, selfish and pugnacious man. He has a great enthusiasm with the sports game golf, but also with Irene and his relationship with her. He has a partial hatred and interest in. He desires to spend more time with her before finishing her off, by keeping her at gunpoint and extorting words from her. Trivia *Dickie Thurman was Daniel Greene's sole villain role. Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Misogynists Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Golddiggers Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen